


These Seeds We Sow

by Dragestil



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elris Lavellan, a Dalish mage who has managed to earn the title of Inquisitor, finds himself enamoured with a certain Tevinter mage. Despite the whispers that surround them, perhaps their romance can still take root. (No explicit content in chapter one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flowers in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited, rewritten version of my discontinued/disrupted work "The Seeds We Sow." The first two chapters are redone versions of that work. Everything from the third chapter on will be entirely new content.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mother Giselle warns Elris about Dorian's undue influence, the mage from Tevinter gives the Inquisitor an unexpected gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains no nsfw content.

“Inquisitor?”

“Yes, Revered Mother?”

The Dalish mage paused, glancing back over his shoulder to the woman calling after him. He already knew what she was preparing to say, but was too polite (or at least keen to seem polite) to simply walk off. He smiled - a bit forced - when she beckoned him closer. Sometimes it was best to just give in.

“Is there something that needs my attention?” he prompted, a brow lifting.

“There have been certain _rumours_ spreading among the Inquisition.”

“You don’t say,” he replied, unable to wipe the clever smirk from his face quickly enough. “I’d have thought the people would be used to a knife-ear mage leading them by now.”

“Oh it is not that, my lord. The people have gained unwavering faith in you since your sacrifice at Haven. No, these rumours are in regard to one of your companions.”

“Has someone been causing trouble again?”

“That is not for me to say.”

“Well certainly there is _something_ for you to say, or you would not have called me over. So come then, what is it, Mother Giselle?”

“As I said, Inquisitor, there have been rumours spreading amongst your followers. They - along with your advisors-”

“You mean Cassandra.”

“They have noticed you spend quite a lot of time with the Tevinter mage. You appear quite friendly with him.”

“I should certainly hope I am friendly with Dorian! He is one of my trusted companions. Revered Mother, are you doubting the man who helped save me from Alexius’ spell in Redcliffe? Or perhaps you merely question my choice of _him_ as companion?”

“My lord, I only wish to impart upon you the knowledge that some among the Inquisition are questioning whether or not he is having _undue influence_ upon you. After all, we cannot be certain of his motivations for joining the Inquisition.”

“Thank you for your _concern_ , Mother Giselle, but I am fairly certain that I know what keeps him in Skyhold. I would also kindly request that you not encourage the persecution of one of our allies. Dorian proved himself an indispensable aide in our journey before even joining us. I won’t have his name slandered. If that is all, though, I shall take my leave now.”

“Yes, Inquisitor, as you say. Maker be with you.”

The mage nodded curtly as he turned and left. He wiped the irritation from his face as he passed a group of Skyhold’s ever-growing population. It wouldn’t do to have them thinking he’d been arguing with the Revered Mother when it had become more important than ever that they believe him to be sent by the Maker. Whether he truly believed it or not, he knew the importance of hope in these troubled times.

“Elris, have you been talking with Mother Giselle again?” a familiar voice asked as the elf realised he’d made it up to the library without thinking.

“Yes. Why do you ask?”

“You have that look - like you’ve just been exposed to a whining child.”

“Apparently, there are rumours being spread about Skyhold, and the Revered Mother is concerned about their validity.”

“Oh how quaint! What are the people talking about these days? I’m afraid I haven’t been listening myself.”

“They say that we’ve gotten quite friendly, and Mother Giselle is concerned about your influence upon me,” Elris said, voice lowering as he stepped closer to where Dorian leaned casually against a bookshelf.

“As well she should be, and as you should be too,” Dorian replied with a surprisingly serious edge to his voice. “You have become a very powerful man very quickly. Anyone with half an interest in their own future power would be a fool not to seek your favour. To influence you is to influence the very fate of Thedas itself.”

“You sound almost like her, all full of that subtle urging that I look into your motives for being here.”

“Perhaps you should.”

The Inquisitor shook his head lightly as he made sure no one was looking and planted a swift kiss to Dorian’s cheek. Of course he had questioned why a mage from Tevinter would want to join the Inquisition, especially given the only thinly veiled distrust of many of his own companions. But he had grown close to the other man, perhaps closer than he ever should have.

“I’d like to show you something,” Dorian said at last, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

Elris gave him a questioning look but didn’t push. Instead, he followed easily as Dorian led the way down the stairs and out through the main hall. They ignored the whisperings of the ever-present Orlesians, so eager to discuss juicy gossip yet to reach Val Royeaux’s ears. Soon, the elf realised they were heading for the cells beneath Skyhold though. He cocked a brow, but Dorian only smiled knowingly and ushered him onward.

“What _have_ you been doing?” 

“Oh just a spot of this, a touch of that. You know, nothing _too_ exciting,” Dorian replied.

“Is that so? Then what are we doing down here of all places?”

“Patience, patience, Master Lavellan. Wait to see the surprise before asking what it is!”

The Inquisitor shook his head once more, laughing faintly as he was brought to the furthest set of cells, beyond a door and the view of the guard. The air smelled of spring, and his brows knit in confusion. Dorian only pointed him silently to the cell at the very end. On the bedroll, a skeleton rested, bones strung together with soil and a tangle of roots. Across the fleshless form, flowers of all colours and shapes blossomed. When Elris approached the bars, the figure stood abruptly and saluted before plucking a fresh white bloom from between its ribs and offering it to the elf.

“How?”

“A bit of necromancy, a bit of gardening - a trifle really,” Dorian said with a dismissing wave of his hand, though the smile tugging at the corners of his eyes betrayed any true sense of effortlessness.

“You know, Dorian, I’m beginning to get the impression that you _want_ people to talk. How on earth am I meant to take you on missions with me if you are going to start summoning dead covered in flowers? Skeletal warriors are decidedly less intimidating with roses in their eyes.”

“There’s only one like this.”

“Really? I would’ve thought you’d be keen on showing off your new talents; you do like a nice bit of attention.”

“It is a _gift_ , and there is only one - save myself, of course - worthy of receiving it.”

“Thank you, Dorian. It’s wonderful.”

The Tevinter mage settled his hands on the elf’s hips as Elris’ arms wrapped around his neck. The kiss was slow, almost reverent, as they indulged far from the ever-curious gazes of Skyhold’s residents. They melted into each other effortlessly until the creaking of the door shook them into reality. Dorian tightened his grip reflexively with one hand while the other reached for his staff.

“Inquisitor, I just wanted to ch-” the guard began, appearing in the door. She abruptly stopped though as she caught sight of the decidedly _personal_ moment she had interrupted. “I’ll just be…”

“No, we’ll leave you to your duties,” Elris interjected to save her from her floundering. “It might be best if you didn’t mention this to anyone.”

“Of course not, my lord.”

The Inquisitor offered a gracious smile as he pulled away from Dorian’s arms. They both slipped out of the prison quickly and laughed once they were in open air again. It was not as though they’d been particularly discreet with their budding romance, but they had for the most part attempted to avoid too much public attention. Neither was naive enough to believe that all of Skyhold would be pleased at such a union as theirs. They didn’t talk as they made their way back up to Dorian’s usual haunt amidst the bookshelves.

“Have you been up to your quarters recently?” the human asked once they were safely tucked into his favourite alcove.

“No, I can’t say I have.”

“Well perhaps you’ll consider visiting them later. You might find something interesting there.” Elris tried to contain the blush threatening to creep onto his cheeks as Dorian winked at him. “Now get going. I’m sure you have very important inquisitorial business to attend to.”

The elf didn’t linger, though he very much wanted to. He left the other mage to his books, and disappeared down the stairs. He knew there was probably a pile of mission reports building up on the war table for him to check, and Cassandra would likely have some words for him about those same rumours Mother Giselle had been hearing. At least with such a full schedule, night fell swiftly, and finally he was able to make a retreat to his quarters. As he began removing his boots, he heard the door open, and footsteps on the stairs.


	2. A Night For Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elris finds the greater surprise Dorian has planned for him and things get warm in the Inquisitor's chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit content. If you do not want to read explicit content, please do not proceed.

“Good evening, Inquisitor,” Dorian said, appearing at the top of the stairs with a devilish grin.

“This certainly is something interesting, isn’t it?” Elris answered as he kicked off his boots and crossed the room.

They met in the middle, halfway between the sofa and the bed. They didn’t kiss, not right away. For a quiet moment, they simply existed, together but separate, with hesitant fingertips brushing the curve of a hip, a smooth jaw, the expanse of cloth stretching between strong shoulders. Their foreheads rested against each other as they stared into familiar eyes. Silently, they wondered how people could think the other so foreign, so different and strange, when the light in their eyes was so much like home.

“Am I right to assume you’re not just here for a chat?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“Finally come to exert your undue influence over me then?”

Dorian smiled as the Inquisitor kissed him. It was still soft as it had been earlier, but a deeper hunger stirred now beneath the surface. They pulled each other close as Elris attempted to guide them back toward his bed. It was a stumbling, graceless endeavour that found them both laughing on the bed in a tangle of limbs and the sheet the elf had tripped on in his backpedalling. Despite all of their flirtations, they had never been this close, and the warmth radiating between them seemed almost impossibly hot. The human felt suddenly rather breathless as the elf peppered his face with light kisses.

“Are you certain this is what you want?”

“Do I look uncertain?” Elris asked, cheeks ruddy and eyes bright as his hands wandered Dorian’s sides.

“No.”

“Good.”

And then they were lost to all but each other once more. Deft fingers worked at buttons and clasps until there was a pile of discarded clothing at the side of the bed. Starved gazes devoured finally revealed forms as if they might contain the secrets of life. The room seemed too warm, and the sheet was cast off to join their clothes. They revelled in the newness of the moment, the anticipation before the plunge into totally unfamiliar territories. Again, they kissed, but without anything to separate their bare skin. They exchanged breath and body heat in the growing twilight.

“You’ll tell me if you want to stop?”

“Of course, though I can’t imagine why I’d want that,” Elris assured before coherent thoughts were ousted by fingers brushing tantalisingly along his hardening erection.

He arched his hips up into the fleeting touches as he ran his own hands down the plane of Dorian’s back. He let his nails dig in slightly when he squeezed the other’s ass and chuckled at the sharp inhale it caused.

“What?” he hummed, pressing a hot kiss into the crook of Dorian’s neck. “Did you expect some blushing, fair maiden?”

“Well you are the Inquisitor. I would’ve thought perhaps…”

“I was just another Dalish mage for quite some time before my life became ‘my lord’ this and ‘Herald’ that. I’m not as innocent as certain Inquisition individuals might want you to think.”

“You talk too much,” Dorian declared, before capturing Elris’ lips with his own.

They wrestled for dominance on the bed, their bodies crashing together like waves. With all of their flesh exposed, there were innumerable targets for stealthy nips and licks that could momentarily change the tide. There was no rush to the their playful battle though, and they took every opportunity granted to explore more of each other’s topography, the curves and angles that defined their forms. Eventually, the elf ended up on top, steadily rocking his hips down against Dorian’s.

“You’ll tell me if you want to stop?” Elris asked, grinning.

“Just get to it already before someone shows up needing you to go out and save the world. Again.”

“How could I say no to your face?”

Dorian shifted, beginning to roll over, but the elf stopped him. He showered light kisses across the human’s cheeks as he nudged his thighs apart. He could see the confusion but lined himself up with Dorian’s entrance anyway. He was infinitely grateful for magic and oil as he felt slickness where he brushed his hard cock against the other’s ass. The other mage wrapped his arms around Elris, sinking his fingers into the elf’s hair and pulling his head downward.

“Do it.”

And the Inquisitor did - slowly and with great care. He pushed steadily forward until his hips connected with Dorian’s, and then he waited. Despite the darkness, he could see every detail in the other man’s face, and it had his mind almost as fuzzy as the obscene tightness around his dick. He wanted to move, to pound relentlessly into the other until his name was a prayer on those chapped lips begging for ecstasy. He only began though when Dorian let out a needy whine and ground down against where their bodies joined.

All of Thedas was reduced to them and this moment. The room grew only hotter as their skin glistened with sweat. Desperate hands sought out new purchase - a hip, a shoulder, the back of a bowed neck - while Elris pushed as deeply into Dorian as he could, wringing out thick groans from the other’s throat. When he felt himself losing control, he reached between them and curled a fist around Dorian’s cock. He let the human rock between the sweet friction of his hand and the penetration of his dick. As Dorian’s walls tightened around him and fingernails dug into his scalp, he too came, painting the Tevinter from inside.

For a moment, they remained as they were, Elris balancing himself carefully above Dorian with their sweaty, cum-streaked torsos pressed together. Then the elf pulled out of the other mage and slowly rolled himself off the bed. He grabbed the discarded sheet and wiped himself down before climbing back on the bed and beginning to wipe Dorian off. He cleaned every inch of the man’s chest and stomach before moving to the mess between his legs. He pressed a tender kiss to the inside of Dorian’s thigh just as he threw the sheet back to the floor and grabbed the thick blanket from the foot of the bed. He sidled back up the other man’s body and wrapped a lean arm around his waist, holding him close as he covered them both.

“Shouldn’t I…” Dorian began, though he couldn’t quite find the right words to continue.

“Hmm? Do you have somewhere to be? I assumed you were intending on spending the night.”

“I am certainly not opposed the these arrangements,” he said as he stared at nothing.

“Something troubling you? You seem...distracted.”

“Sex can do that.”

Elris sighed, sitting up to look at Dorian more directly. He didn’t say anything as he gave the other man a chance to join him sitting on the edge of the bed. They didn’t look at each other for a long while until the human at last cleared his throat.

“You were just going to let me spend the whole night here? In you arms no less…”

“I still am, if you want to stay.”

“Isn’t that a bit... _intimate_?” Dorian asked, glancing away in an oddly bashful gesture for someone who moments ago had looked so thoroughly, beautifully fucked.

“If you aren’t interested in that, it’s fine. I just assumed…”

“In Tevinter, relations between men are purely physical affairs. You’re a fool if you think you’ll find something more when there are bloodlines to be perfected.”

“Dorian,” Elris exhaled, and the name was a prayer as the elf caught the other man’s cheek in his palm, “let’s be fools - if that’s what you want. Is it?”

“The people see you as the Herald of Andraste.”

“They do.”

“You are the Inquisitor, their leader.”

“I am.”

“I’m a mage from Tevinter, and a man.”

“I know.”

“They’ll talk about this. Cassandra won’t like it. Your advisors will disapprove.”

“They’ve been talking since you joined us. No matter what we do, they will keep talking. As for disapproval, well I think I am tough enough to withstand a bit more. Perhaps you never knew, but I was far from the most popular person in Haven when I arrived. A mage, a knife-ear mage stepped from the Fade after a massive explosion killed everyone at the Conclave including the Divine herself. I was in shackles, the people wanted my head, and they weren’t shy about saying as much - some still do. But if a few more rumours and chastising glances are the price for your company, I will gladly take them.”

“Who would have thought? The Lord Inquisitor is a romantic.”

“And a mage from Tevinter shares his bed. A great many unbelievable things have happened since the Conclave. So tell me, Dorian, what is it that you want?”

“I have never done _this_ before,” the human said, gesturing loosely at where they sit. “I had never even considered it a possibility. But here we are. I would be lying if I said that I did not wish for this to continue.”

“You have hesitations, though.”

“I cannot say what will happen when this is over -  _if_ we both even survive to see its close. This can be just fun, as it would be in Tevinter, or we can end this now before,” he paused, taking a steadying breath, “it becomes dangerous. Leaving later might be difficult.”

“If you are willing to take that risk, I am as well. Perhaps I’m too much a fool, but I’ve only just gotten hold of you. I don’t want to think of letting go so soon.”

“Then I am yours, _amatus_.”

They shared a smiled before kissing and pulling each other back down to the bed. They slipped under the warm blanket as they pressed into each other, Dorian’s head naturally finding the curve of Elris’ neck to rest in. The elf draped an arm over the human’s waist and pulled him ever closer until it became hard to see where one began and the other ended. There was a lazy warmth trapped beneath the blanket that felt like summer and sunshine and the Maker’s blessing. Though they knew the troubles that lay ahead, they fell easily into sleep, wrapped up in each other. There would always be time to worry come morning. For now, they were fools, but content ones.


	3. Underneath the Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elris and Dorian receive some unexpected company the morning after their first blissful evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains nsfw content. Please do not continue if you are not interested in nsfw content.

In the morning sun, Skyhold was blindingly brilliant, dusted with fresh-fallen snow. Above the main hall, above the waking pilgrims and members of the Inquisition, the Inquisitor’s room remained still and silent, bathed in light. Dorian stirred faintly to foreign blankets touching his skin, and a warm body at his side. Though he knew he probably ought to slip out now before Elris woke and realised his mistake, he couldn’t bring himself to pull away from the elf’s protective arm. It felt so nice to wake with a familiar face on the pillow beside him. He pressed his face gently into the other man’s neck, taking a deep breath that filled him with his love’s scent - trees and soil and a hint of burning. He didn’t notice the feather-light footsteps on the stairs.

“Inquisitor, I’ve received word from-”

Elris awoke with a start, sitting up and pushing Dorian behind his back as he held up his marked hand instinctively. Only when his eyes focused on the intruder - one of Leliana’s men - did he lower his arm. He rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily and sighed.

“Does Leliana teach you nothing? Letting yourself into a mage’s - _my_ \- chambers unannounced sounds like a fantastic way to end up on the wrong end of a lightning strike.”

“Yes, my lord. Apologies. I only came to inform you that all of our agents have returned, and there are three briefings waiting for your attention.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Then I am certain you can find your way out,” he said, shooing the young man away with one hand. “And please remind the others that these are called my chambers for a reason. Leliana may have eyes everywhere else, but I would rather like my privacy in here at the least.”

“I won’t tell anyone.”

“I’m sure you won’t.”

The agent hurried down the stairs and closed the door with slightly more force than was entirely necessary. Dorian’s arm came from behind Elris to wrap around his chest, hugging him tightly. The elf felt warm lips brushing against his ear, and it was hard to keep a stern face.

“You know, _amatus_ , a shocked scout would not generally classify as a romantic gift, but I might have accepted it.”

“Behave yourself, Dorian,” Elris replied, though laughter crept into his words. “We don’t need to give people more reason not to trust you, especially not Leliana. I doubt she’d appreciate one of her men on the other end of one of my spells. Now if I get an earful from Cassandra later about my choice of bedmate, _then_ I might be more inclined to teach him a proper lesson.”

“You’d do that?”

Elris twisted in Dorian’s embrace to catch the flicker of what must have been disbelief in his bright eyes. He ran a hand along the other’s cheek and pressed their foreheads together. How long, he wondered, would it take to close this distance between them?

“I take it you think I was acting out of pure exhaustion last night.”

“Were you not?” he asked, a hint of genuine hope hiding behind his usual banter.

“I know that things are different in Tevinter, that the grand sum of our relationship would only be nights like last and the release they bring. Even for me this is new. The Dalish are proud people, and it wouldn’t do to have our clans dying out for lack of children. But this is not Tevinter, and the Inquisition is a far cry from my clan. We can love as we please here - that is, of course, if you still wish to continue this.”

“Maker’s breath, you’re handsome,” Dorian murmured, thumb tracing the intricate vallaslin on Elris’ face.

“Are you even listening to me anymore?”

“Hmm? I must have been distracted by watching your lips move.”

“What in Thedas am I going to do with you?”

“I can certainly think of a few things,” the human breathed, one hand trailing down the elf’s chest toward his groin.

“Dorian…”

It was so hard to think when Dorian’s chest was pressed up against him and wandering fingers were caressing the curve of his pelvis. His body ached to give in, to allow them both to fall back into the warmth they shared last night. A sharp knocking on the door shook him from those dreams though, and he pulled the cover up higher to hide Dorian’s wandering hands and the way he was nearly sitting in the man’s lap.

“Shall I go hide myself?”

“No, stay, but mind your hands.”

“As you wish, Inquisitor.”

“Yes?” Elris called down the stairs after he had sufficiently rolled his eyes at his lover.

The creak of the opening door and steady footsteps heralded the appearance of Cassandra on the other side of the room. The elf tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible as he caught the Seeker’s intense gaze _and_ felt Dorian’s fingers graze his inner thigh. He could see her analysing the situation and working backward to determine just how far back this connection went. When she huffed lightly, he was shaken from his thoughts.

“Was there something you wanted, Cassandra?” he asked, working hard to keep a level voice when his lover’s breath was at his ear and his hands were only narrowly avoiding his groin.

“Leliana, Cullen, and Josephine all have reports for you, Inquisitor.”

“So I was just informed by one of Leliana’s agents who outpaced you. Are they of such vital importance that I cannot be allowed to rest? Is there any reason you wished to deliver these messages personally?”

“I was hoping to find you alone so that we might discuss-”

“Whatever it is, say it plainly.”

“But you have...company.”

“Whatever is so important you must wake me, D- _dorian_ can hear too,” Elris answered, tripping on his love’s name as the man’s fingers wrapped deftly around his cock.

“Surely there are some things-”

“Anything you tell me will be told to him eventually,” he said, fingers tightening their grasp on the blanket as Dorian’s tightened on him. Later, he would need to put those clearly talented hands to work when there _wasn’t_ company present.

“Inquisitor, do you really think this wise?”

“What? Sharing things with Dorian? Or sharing a _bed_ with him?”

“I never-”

“You don’t need to say it. Everyone talks here. Dorian isn’t popular,” Elris interjected as he struggled to maintain composure while Dorian seemed to be doing everything in his power to make him fall apart. He could feel the other’s erection pressed against his back, and he wanted nothing more than to grind his hips back against it. But as it was, Cassandra was still staring at him, and Dorian’s hands were quickly making it hard to process coherent thoughts.

“I really don’t think it wise to-”

“Dorian is...an adult, perfectly capable of...handling whatever needs...to be said,” the elf said, glad that Dorian’s chest pressed to his back was probably steadying the trembling as he fought to control himself.

Dorian cleared his throat. “ _Come now_ ,” he hummed with a smile toward the Seeker, “just pretend like I’m not here.”

“Fine,” Cassandra huffed as she straightened up and looked at the two lovers. “I had come to discuss Dorian’s influence over you. Mother Giselle expressed concern that you were disregarding her advice, but it is clear that you have made your choices. The reports will be waiting in the war room.”

Elris had bit his lip the moment Dorian spoke. It would have been bad enough for his advisor to find out that the other was touching him, but it would have been entirely worse if she knew that he’d just come while she was standing right there. He managed to nod his head curtly and catch her gaze.

“I will be down...shortly.”

Cassandra returned his nod and departed almost hastily. Certainly she had read her fair share of romance novels, but they were an entirely different world from whatever she had been staring at. She was just as glad as the Inquisitor to finally be able to take her leave. She would have to make certain that none of _her_ men decided to pay Elris early morning visits. If Leliana’s men did, that was their own fault.

“I’m going to murder you, Dorian,” Elris breathed as soon as he was certain they were alone again.

“Why’s that, amatus?”

“Didn’t I say to mind your hands?!”

“I _did_ mind my hands! I was _absolutely_ minding them, and quite well in fact based on your reactions. Impeccable job on my part really, if I do say so myself,” he hummed even as the elf turned in his grip and tackled him to the bed.

There were a few playful and non-threatening punches to his shoulder before he was being hungrily kissed. He let his fingers, wiped clean on the bedding, tangle now in his lover’s hair as he rolled his hips upward. Elris gasped into Dorian’s mouth at the feel of the man’s hard cock brushing his thigh.

“I think it’s your turn to suffer,” the elf purred with a devilish grin. Dorian swallowed but smiled. Today was going to be a good day.


End file.
